A Brothers Sacrifice
by Timelordderpy
Summary: After a terrible tragedy how will Raphael deal with the loss of a dear friend? Will his angry become too much and seek out revenge?
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins in New York City home to our heroes the ninjas and the elements of friendship. Whose magic thanks to was able to permanently turn them human and they work together to protect both of their worlds. After their very first battle to save both worlds from the kraang, our heroes have started taking a liking to each other with Leo and Twilight Sparkle, Raph and Sunset Shimmer/Sunny, Donnie and Applejack, Mikey and Pinkie Pie, Timothy and Rarity, Slash and Rainbow Dash, Leatherhead and Fluttershy, Dr. Rockweld and Trixie, Pete and Derpy, Casey Jones and April O'Neil, Karia even found love with the new and reformed Discord. But since there has been less crime in both worlds our heroes have found a way to keep themselves busy. Leo has started a dojo in the city training future ninjas in memory of Master Splinter. Twilight has created a school of her own to teach others about her world and the magic of it. Donnie and Dr. Rockweld also created a school to teach others about potion making and different worlds with other living beings. Applejack herself even started her own apple family business in New York. Raph is training to become an NYPD officer. Slash is on his way to becoming a pro wrestler. Rainbow Dash is a coach at the city high school. Discord is still learning how to fit in with the humans so Karia is helping him with that as well as keeping an eye on Shredder. Pete and Derpy have started up a muffin bakery. Timothy is helping Rarity with her new dress shop in New York. Trixie and Sunny are helping Twilight with her teaching. Casey is training to become a pro hockey player. April is studying to become a trig teacher. Pinkie Pie and Mikey have decided to become very popular party planners in New York their specialty are little kids birthday parties. And finally Leatherhead and Fluttershy have opened up an animal shelter in the city.

But unknowingly that two of our friends will have to face a difficult challenge when a certain enemy decides to make return with a new secret weapon.

''Has anyone seen Karia lately?''

Discord asked the others in the lair.

''Nope I haven't seen her for three days straight.''

Pinkie Pie said baking a cake for an upcoming birthday. Suddenly the doors to the lair open up revealing Leo walking in

''Did you find Karia anywhere?''

Derpy ask sitting next to Pete at the table.

 _Sigh_

"No and I've looked everywhere but I couldn't find her.''

Leo replied then sat on the couch.

''It's obvious what happened to her.''

Raph said reading his magazine the others turned to face Raph awaiting his answer

''The Shredder took her.''

Slash said coming out of the dojo sitting next to Rainbow on the couch.

''But why I don't get it?''

Mikey asked peeking out of the kitchen

''Like always Mikey you don't''

Donnie said coming out of the lab pushing Mikey's head back into the kitchen Mikey ruffed him.

''It's simple that the Shredder's been hiding out all these years in order to rebuild the foot clan. And he knows that Karia has been keeping constant visual on him and is afraid that she will discover his plan and destroy it so he kidnapped her in order to prevent it.''

Donnie explained to the others.

''But what if Shredder didn't take her and doesn't even know she's been spying on him what if she's close to discovering his plan but needs more time and that's why she's been gone for so long.''

Leatherhead added

''Maybe or maybe not and there's only one way to find out which is true and that is to go to Shredder's lair and check it out.''

Leo said

''But it will be too dangerous for all of us to go at once so me , Raph ,and Slash will check out his lair and if Karia is there then we will have to come up with a plan of rescue LET'S GO!''

with that the three headed off to Shredder's lair.

. . .

After about half an hour of jumping for rooftop to rooftop they arrived at Shredder's lair. They went in quietly to avoid getting caught and once inside they saw that there were not too many foot bots but they did see Razar, Fishface, Baxterfly, and Tigerclaw. They went to where the cells were and as expected they saw Karia in one of them and a few more foot bots than there were before guarding her. They left quietly not wanting to get noticed by anyone.

''Well you two were right Shredder did take Karia and that means that Donnie was right too now let's head back and...''

Leo was stopped when Slash said

''Do you hear cracking?''

Suddenly the roof above them crumbled and they fell

''AAAAAAHHHHH!''

''Ouch!''

''O-kay that hurt.''

Slash said rubbing his head

''What just happened?''

Leo asked dusting himself off

''The roof collapsed duh.''

Raph huffed standing up

''I know that but how a roof can't just collapse on it's own?''

Leo asked.

''I would be more than happy to answer that for you.''

came a voice from the shadows then all three took a fighting stance ready to fight whoever was there.

''You've got to love good old explosives, it is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard a lot about you and your friends from Master Shredder.''

a tall white man with black shiny hair cleanly combed back wearing a white long lab coat with a bow tie and black glasses

''Allow me to introduce myself my name is Professor Denial Vector."

Suddenly a giant robot closely resealing a kraang droid came up behind him and Pro. Vector brought out a remote from his pocket and without any warning the robot charged at the three. Leo, Raph, and Slash jumped out of the way and Leo charged at the robot and slashed it with his katanas but no scars were left and without warning the robot swung its gun at Leo and knocked him into the wall knocking him unconscious. Raph jumped on top of the robot and tried to stab it with his sais but could not penetrate it's hard exo-skeleton then the robot swung it's gun and knocked Raph to another wall, but not hard enough to knock him out. Then Slash came up from behind and swung his mace at the robot but made no dent, then robot pointed it's gun at Slash but he jumped out of the way before it could fire, but was able to trip Slash. When Slash got to his feet he saw that the robot has it's gun pointed at Raph who was struggling to stand up. Slash quickly got up and rushed toward Raph

''RAPH LOOK OUT!''

Slash was able to push him out of the way just in time, the robot then fired its gun with a loud BANG! When Raph got up he turned around his eyes widen and tears formed when he saw Slash lying on the ground bleeding out. Raph got up rushed over to Slash and skidded to a stop beside him and he carefully pulled Slash into his arms cradling him gently

"S-slash wake up come stay with me please wake up don't do this to me open your eyes please.''

Raph repeated it several time but Slash still did not move. With that Pro. Vector left with his robot pleased that he has rid the team of one member and caused some pain in doing so as well. As Leo finally regained consciousness he looked and his eyes widen in fear when he saw Raph cradling Slash crying into his hair. Leo got in an instant and rushed over to them he skidded to a stop and quickly picked up Slash's wrist checking for a pulse tears formed in his eyes when he felt nothing. He moved over to Raph still cradling Slash and gave him a hug he thought to himself.

''How will Rainbow Dash react.''?

. . .

It had been three hours since the Leo, Raph, and Slash left to check out Shredder's lair and everyone were starting to worry but Twilight was worried the most. Suddenly the doors of the lair opened up to reveal Leo and Twilight ran to him and embraced him in a big hug and smiling wide but that soon faded when she saw him crying

''Leo what wrong did you find Karia?''

Twilight asked and Leo just nodded. She then asked

''Leo, what happened?''

Twilight's question was answered when Raph slowly walked in carrying Slash and a gasp came from everyone as Raph carefully laid Slash on the couch. Rainbow walked up to Slash and slowly picked him up cradling him in her arms praying that what she was seeing wasn't true but it was Slash was dead. The next day was sent in silence Raph had not come out of his room since and everyone decided to keep Slash's body in his room while they made the preparations for his funeral. Twilight even informed Princess Celestia and asked her to inform the others in her world. But secretly she had also asked for a certain spell book that she believes has a spell in it that can bring back Slash. This spell book belonged The Great Starswirl the Bearded, he had created this spell to bring back a friend that had died in a fire caused by a lighting storm he had felt that he could not give up on his friend so quickly and so created the spell to give him a second chance. Twilight did not tell anyone about the spell because if the spell works she can bring back Slash but she also does not want to put everyone's hopes up if it does not work.

''But I know it will work I'm not giving up on my friends.''

Raph laid down in his bed just staring at the picture of Slash when he was still just his pet turtle and his mind went back to the battle seeing Slash lying on the ground

''I could have stop it if he only seen the gun. No it wasn't his fault it was all Shredder's fault he sent that man to them he had the robot he killed Slash and they will all pay.''

Raph sat up on the bed his eyes were now filled with rage and he was focused on nothing but getting revenge. He heading straight for his weapon closet and grabbed every single weapon he had, he's going to finish this and no one is going to stop him. He waited until everyone was sound asleep and he left heading straight to Shredder's lair to end it he had even tied Slash's black bandana around his arm. And so it begins the final battle.

After about half an hour of jumping rooftop to rooftop he made it to Shredder's lair and wasted no time in heading in. Once inside he took out four foot bots standing guard and then headed for the cells. Once he got in he took out a light and in only seconds he took out the other foot bots guarding Karia he broke the lock to her cell

''Get out now.''

was all he said, Karia knowing about Raph temper saw that he was that he was more pissed off than ever and was too afraid to asked why and just left. As soon as Karia left Raph headed over to shredder when he saw him. Pro. Vector he was working on his robot and seemed completely focused on it unaware that Raph was watching him. Raph took out one of his shurikens searching for the perfect spot and launched it hitting the bot where it was open

''What is this?''

Pro. Vector asked himself before the entire robot exploded without a scream and he was dead.

''One down.''

Raph said to himself then headed off again to find the Shredder, but he was stopped when an orange fist came out of nowhere and knocked him onto a nearby wall. He looked in front of him to see Razar, Fishface, Baxterfly, and Tigerclaw

''You guys have picked the wrong night to piss me off.''

Raph said getting his sais ready

''When we heard the explosion in the lab and saw the shuriken in the robot we knew in an instant that one of you had come here to avenge your friend's death, it was just a matter of who.''

Tigerclaw said taking ahold of his gun and the fight begun Raph took no chance in letting neither of them land a punch they battled for hours but Raph was so enraged that in the end Razar, Fishface, Baxterfly, and Tigerclaw were left severely injured.

''Now it's time to finish this.''

Raph said as he approached the Shredder's chambers he broke down the doors and jumped in

''SHREDDER!''

he shouted

''Raphael it is about time you showed up I was expecting you. When I was informed that it was Slash that Pro. Vector had killed I'd knew it'd be you.''

he said standing up

''Shut up you caused enough suffering but now you crossed the line and I'm here to end you, for good now. Let's go!''

Raph yelled

''Very well if you wish to join your friend in the afterlife let us begin.''

Shredder replied and with that they charge toward each other.

Back at the lair Sunny decided to check up on Raph

''Raph are you ok you've been in there all day and we're all a little worried about you can you open the door please.''

but no response came she called again

''Raph?''

still nothing. SLAM! Suddenly the doors flew open and Karia ran in

''Karia!''

Trixie ran up and tried to hug Karia but she refused.

''Karia what's wrong and how did you escape.''

Leo asked with a worried face

''It's Raph he's fighting the Shredder by himself!''

"WHAT!''

everyone shouted shocked at what Karia had said they never thought that Raph would be so pissed off that he would face the Shredder on his own

''LET'S GO NOW!''

with that they all left the lair and headed to Shredder's. Back at Shredder's lair the fight had been intense both were injured badly Shredder was cut in many areas Raph was even able to knock his helmet off, Raph himself had bruises and cuts all over his body and his right arm had been broken, he had a huge cut down his left eye but he ignored all the pain because he was more pissed than when he entered and that spells trouble… for the Shredder.

''Impossible how could this be how could he have become this strong I can't keep this up much longer I have to...''

before the Shredder could finish Raph had grabbed the mace that belonged to Slash and swung it hard at the Shredder knocking him hard to the wall and he repeat swung the mace like a baseball bat and Shredder's the baseball. After Raph had knocked Shredder against another wall for the sixth time he could see that Shredder was unable to move, heading to the widow and opening it he dropped the remote activated bomb that Donnie had just finished onto the ground and it rolled near Shredder. Then he said

''Shredder you've caused so much pain and suffering to many people and you nearly killed my father once, not to mention kidnapping Karia and raising her to go against her own father, than mutating her, you almost destroyed two world just to get revenge on one person, and... You took away some very important to me you brought this upon yourself... Shredder...''

he jumped out the window and landed on the next roof holding the remote trigger

''it's over.''

he pushed the button BOOOM! Shredder's entire lair went up in smoke. Raph sighed he did it after all these years he had finally killed the Shredder and yet he could not save his best friend his brother a tear fell from his eye.

About two rooftops away Leo and other heard the explosion and saw the smoke and fire.

''Come on guys let's speed it up.''

Leo said and they all increased their speed once they made it to the last rooftop they saw Raph standing right in front of them just staring at the fire.

''RAPH!''

Sunny yelled running up to Raph and wrapped her arms around him. Leo stared in awe at the fire

''You did it Raph you defeated him amazing.''

but he could see that wasn't happy instead he was crying. Leo walked up to Raph and hugged him

''Come on everyone let's go home.''

The next two days were a little less quiet because everyone were so relief that the Shredder is no more and Raph's starting to talk a little more but he's still quite at most time. Twilight had finally perfected the spell and decided that now is the perfect time to perform it on Slash before something else bad happen. She snuck into Slash's room and casted the spell suddenly Slash's body started to glow and his hand started twitching once she finished the spell Slash's eyes slowly opened, it worked he sat up on the bed rubbing his head looked at Twilight and asked

''Ugh Twilight what happened last thing I remember I was fighting that man with Leo and Raph.''

''It's alright Slash let me explain but it might shock you a little.''

Twilight told Slash everything that had happened the last three days and that Raph killed the Shredder. Slash was eye widen and shocked at hearing and he was proud of Raph for killing the Shredder on his own but freaked out that Twilight was even able to bring him back to life.

''So what now I mean how is everyone going to react after seeing me alive even Raph I...I don't want to scare him.''

Slash asked Twilight

''Don't worry I'll handle it.''

with that she grabbed Slash's arm and brought him out the room she lead him to the hallway and told him to wait at the end she walked in and asked for everyone's attention.

''Now guys what I'm about to say is going to shock you so I need you to promise that you won't freak out.''

A little scared at what she's about say they all nodded.

''Good now I've been keeping this a secret until now I have been studying a very special spell that was created by Starswirl the Bearded he used to save a friend that had died in a fire caused by a lighting storm and was able to bring him back to life... ''

She was stopped when Leo interrupted

''Twilight I can already tell where this is headed and I don't think that it's possible to...''

he stopped when Twilight had signaled Slash to come out from his hiding spot.

''H...hey guys.''

Slash rubbed the back of his neck. Everyone were completely wide eyed at seeing Slash... alive. Rainbow Dash was the first to react when she flew out of her seat and had tackled Slash with the biggest hug ever.

''Slash you're here I can't believe it you're really here!''

she was now crying tears of joy

''You got Twilight to thank she really is an amazing princess.''

Slash said wrapping his arms around Rainbow everyone so joined in the hug.

''Twilight this is... unbelievable even for you.''

Leo said pulling Twilight in his arms Twilight wrapped her arms around him and said

''You didn't think I was just going to do nothing does that sound like me.''

Twilight replied with Leo laughed too and gave her a kiss. Raph recovering from his shock walked over to Slash and was just speechless and just stood there Slash let go of Rainbow and went over to Raph and gave him a hug being mindful of the bandages and his arm in a cast

''I missed you Raph.''

Raph returned the hug with his good arm

''I missed you too.''

both boys didn't even care that they were starting to cry they didn't want to break up the hug so soon and just let them fall. And they both spoke

''I love you brother.''


	2. Slash's Rebirthing

In darkness

"W-what's going on?" Slash is down on his knees, looking in all directions trying to find some light... But all he sees is darkness. " HEY! is there anybody here?...anyone?...I have to find a way out of here."

 _I lie here paralytic, inside this soul_

 _Screaming for you till my throat is numb_

 _I wanna break out I need a way out_

 _I don't believe that it's gotta be this way_

In the darkness strange creatures are stalking Slash.

 _The worst is the waiting_

"Huff-Huff, Why am I having such a hard time breathing here?"

 _In this womb I'm suffocating_

Slash stops in the middle of his tacks. All of a sudden he starts feeling a strange sensation throughout his body. A kind of energy giving him more and more strength every second. "What is this energy? It feels...strange...I like it."

 _Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen_

 _I take you in_

Suddenly, Slash's eyes shoots open as his last memory begins races through him. Feeling the one emotion he never thought he'd ever experienced before... Fear... "I-I died..."

 _I've died_

Of course! It all makes since now, how I got here? Why I'm the only one? The darkness. " But...Raph...and...Rainbow Dash...they're..No!" Slash snaps himself out of it standing up straight and looking ahead. "I can't. I won't just give up on them. Whatever this energy is it's giving me the strength I need. I'm going to find a way out of here and get back to them. No matter what it takes."

 _Rebirthing now_

 _I wanna live for love. wanna live for you and me_

 _Breathe for the first time now_

 _I come alive somehow_

Slash takes off running.

 _Rebirthing now_

 _I wanna live my life, wanna give you everything_

 _Breathe for the first time_

 _I come alive somehow_

Suddenly, the strange black creatures jump out in front of Slash.

 _Right now_

 _Right now_

(Growl) Slash brings out his mace and starts attacking the creatures. But this creatures are too strong for him.

 _I lie here lifeless in this cocoon_

 _Shedding my skin cause I'm ready to_

 _I wanna break out, I found a way out_

 _I don't believe that it's gotta be this way_

 _The worst is the waiting_

 _In this womb I'm suffocating_

Thinking back to Raph and Rainbow Dash, Slash feels that same energy coursing through his body once again giving him the power.

 _Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen_

 _I take you in_

 _I've died_

Fighting past all the creatures Slash continues forward.

 _Rebirthing now_

 _I wanna live for love, wanna live for you and me_

 _Breathe for the first time now_

 _I come alive somehow_

A purple light appears in the distance.

 _Rebirthing now_

 _I wanna live my life,wanna give you everything_

 _Breathe for the first time now_

 _I come alive somehow_

Getting closer the purple light appears to resemble... Twilight's cutie mark!

 _Tell me when I'm gonna live again_

 _Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in_

 _Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside_

 _Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

"Almost there"

 _Tell me when I'm gonna live again_

 _Tell me when this fear will end_

 _Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside_

 _Tell me when I'll feel alive_

"Just a little closer"

 _Rebirthing now_

 _I wanna live for love, wanna live for you and me_

 _Breathe for the first time now_

 _I come alive somehow_

Slash's hand touches the star

 _Rebirthing now_

 _I wanna live my life, wanna give you everything_

 _Breathe for the first time now_

 _I come alive somehow_

A bright flash engulfs everything

 _Right now_

 _(I come alive somehow)_

 _Right now_

 _(I come alive somehow)_


End file.
